


A Kiss on the Cheek

by cozywilde



Series: Smoochtober [3]
Category: Flight Rising
Genre: First Dates, Fluff, Kisses, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-04
Updated: 2019-10-04
Packaged: 2020-11-23 04:34:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20886191
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cozywilde/pseuds/cozywilde
Summary: Taurik has had a delightful first date with Zegur, but saying goodnight is always a little awkward.





	A Kiss on the Cheek

**Author's Note:**

> [Taurik](https://toyhou.se/3163849.taurik), a lovely dancer who is only confident while he performs  
[Zegur](https://toyhou.se/3158913.zegur), a big sweetheart with a passion for romance novels

“So… this is it, I suppose,” Taurik says. He bites his lip, reshuffling the bouquet that Zegur had given him at the beginning of their date. Standing by the door of the Tavern, they’re hardly alone, but the patrons scattered throughout the room are doing an admirable job of appearing not to pay attention. “Um, it was… really nice?” 

Zegur chuckles, a lovely warmth in the sound that keeps Taurik from feeling like he’s being laughed at. “Was that a question?” 

Taurik flushes, his smile aimed more at the flowers than Zegur. “No, um… no. It  _ was  _ really nice. Thank you.” He chances a glance up. Zegur gives him an encouraging grin, and it makes Taurik’s heart flutter in a completely distracting way. He’s just so  _ handsome,  _ and the way he smiles at Taurik is so sweet and affectionate and - 

“Taurik?” Zegur says. “Did you hear what I asked?” 

“I, um… no,” Taurik admits, sheepish. “What?” 

“Would you like to do this again sometime?” Zegur repeats patiently. He reaches out to twine a finger around a lock of hair that’s fallen across Taurik’s cheek, tucking it back behind one of his horns. Taurik shivers as Zegur’s fingers slide back to cradle his cheek, cool in contrast to his flushed skin. 

“Oh… yes. That would be nice,” Taurik murmurs. 

Zegur laughs softly. “Everything is ‘nice’ with you, isn’t it?” 

“It would be  _ wonderful _ ,” Taurik amends, giggling. Zegur’s thumb slides over his bottom lip, and his laughter abruptly stops on a shaky gasp. 

“...I’m sorry,” Zegur says, interpreting Taurik’s wide-eyed silence as the sheer nervousness it is. He draws his hand back, and the motion jerks Taurik out of his frozen surprise. 

“No, no, it’s fine, I just - if we could go… a little slower?” Taurik has a hard time meeting Zegur’s eyes directly, casting a tentative glance up through his eyelashes instead. 

He doesn’t have to be nervous. Zegur is smiling, so sweet, of  _ course  _ he is, as he nods and lifts his hand to lay against Taurik’s cheek again. “Whatever you need,” he murmurs. He leans in, slow, the soft press of his palm encouraging Taurik to tilt his head to one side. The kiss Zegur lays on Taurik’s other cheek is exceedingly gentle, firm and fleeting, and Taurik swears he can feel the heat of it even as Zegur pulls away. 


End file.
